


The Serpent and the Rat

by ScratchCandy



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged Up, BDSM, Bad Boys, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Kink Discovery, M/M, Motorcycles, Piercings, Power Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Tattoos, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchCandy/pseuds/ScratchCandy
Summary: It’s senior year for Bakugo Katsuki and his best friend Iida. It just seems like another year until Bakugo is told he has to tutor the school’s problem student, Kirishima Ejirou.





	The Serpent and the Rat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic since middle school so try not to be too harsh. Sorry it’s kinda short.  
> -Scratch

To say the least they were polar opposites. Kirishima listened to metal and it showed on his body too. Bakugo however was the goody two shoes type, wearing polos or turtlenecks most of the time. It was early and Bakugo was already up getting ready for the first day of senior year. Meanwhile, Kiri’s body was limp and snoring in bed determined to be late yet again. After a couple classes Bakugo heard the absent red head’s name get called over and over again it got a little irritating but he decided to grit his teeth and go back to studying.

‘A fucking delinquent...’ he thought scribbling down in his notebook before the bell rang. With a click of his tongue everyone scattered out to recess. His four eyed friend waited behind for him though. Sure, he was a nerd but no joke this guy was a jock too. Don’t let his slicked back hair and glasses fool you Tenya Iida was on track and the pole vaulting team. The first time Bakugo saw him shirtless they were at his parents’ estate swimming. Saying Bakugo was jealous of his muscles was an understatement. He inspired him to start working out himself.

“Come on Bakugo. Let’s go get some food at the canteen.”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” He grabbed his things and followed.

Their steps tapped on the gated pavement. Bakugo’s brown Oxfords tied neatly matched the steps off his much taller friend, making him walk at an awkward pace to keep up. Iida proceeded to buy them both a juice and a snack and lead them to their usual sitting spot- a bench against the fence. The fence divided the break area from the parking lot. Cars were lined neatly in rows, tags hanging from the rear view mirrors with designated numbers for each student. As Bakugo was about to take a seat a loud revving sound alerted the students. A loud stereo and engine of a motorcycle echoed in his ears making him clench his teeth. With a kick of the stand Kirishima Eijirou had arrived…three classes late.

“Tch. Figures.” Bakugo scoffed.

“How he’s gotten this far I’ll never know.” Iida noted.

Taking off the black sticker covered helmet, Kirishima’s hair flew freely. His long red locks were frizzy from the helmet but it was better than dying. Taking a hair tie from his wrist he combed it back into a messy high ponytail. If it weren’t for his muscles, tattoos, and bad boy aesthetic he probably would be harassed about his girly hair. His rough black denim jacket hung tight to his shoulders. It was worn, covered in patches and thin spots. His tight jeans were decorated with a chain on the belt loop. The jeans were tucked into some ragged maroon Doc Martins. Bakugo couldn’t lie, Kirishima had a pretty face but the rest of him was pure example of a teenage delinquent. After putting the tag number on the handle of his bike Kiri jumped over the locked fence and to the office to sign in. A couple girls swooned in his direction causing an awkward smile to creep on his face.

“That’s odd....” Bakugo grunted.

“What do you mean?” Iida asked swallowing the last sip of his water.

“Even with his popularity, I’ve never seen him with a girlfriend.”

“Well we are in school. It’s a time for learning not relationships.”

“What makes you think he’d care about that?!”

Bakugo raised his voice, causing unwanted attention and stares to come his way. Bakugo looked up and along with so many eyes on him because they were startled, there was a different pair. His fiery eyes met the crimson ones of the problem child. Baku quickly averted his gaze and crossed his arms as the bell rang. ‘Why was he staring at me like that?....Fucking weirdo.’ He thought and grabbed his things, readying for the next class.


End file.
